fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Hills
Fairy Hills (フェアリー ヒルズ Fearī Hiruzu) is Fairy Tail's female dormitory,Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 6 where most of the female guild members live. Renting and Fees The rent is 100,000 a month, but girls can have multiple rooms so the rent can increase from there. Discounts are not possible.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 7 Authority The current owner of Fairy Hills is Ruchio, the father of the Fairy Tail Mage, Chico=C=Hammitt.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards The former keeper of Fairy Hills was Hilda, who died six years prior to the current storyline, when she was on her way back from shopping in Shirotsume Town.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Pages 31-32 Duties of the matron have fallen on Erza Scarlet for the time being.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 20 Occupants *Hilda (Matron/Former Owner, Deceased) *Ruchio (Current Owner) *Erza Scarlet (Head Girl) *Juvia Lockser *Levy McGarden *Bisca Mulan *Wendy Marvell *Carla *Evergreen *Laki Olietta Possible Occupants *Mirajane Strauss *Cana Alberona Localization Fairy Hills is located in Magnolia Town, topping a rocky, grassy a hill not far from Fairy Tail's headquarters. It is given access to by a large staircase following the hill's outer side. Exterior Design Fairy Hills is a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part are larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possesses a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings are each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows are similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possesses an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings, beneath such roof, have round windows adorning their top part. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building, and each topped by the sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol, is a large, mildly arched sign reading "Fairy Hills" in sober, elongated dark characters. Interior Design As with any typical, expensive dormitory, it offers facilities for its tenants' convenience. Lobby The lobby sits right behind the main entrance. It is an elongated room which possesses wooden floor and ceiling, and its walls, enforced by beams, are composed of bricks in their lower part. To the entrance's right sits the wooden counter, complete with a flowerpot, a lamp and some stationery. Behind it, a door is visible, leading to an unknown room or a closet, and not far a small picture is secured to the wall, with a large door without shutters leading to an unspecified room to the right. In front of the counter is a carpet with intricately decorated edges, over which sits a short table with round edges, with its central part covered by a rhomboidal ornamental tablecloth. Flanking such table are a sofa and an armchair, complete with extra, small matching pillows. Behind the armchair, farther into the room, are small, elongated shelves housing book, topped by various objects, among which is a flowerpot, and a large window with double curtains faces outwards; adorning its inner ledge are a flowerpot, a cartoonish plushie or statue, and an elongated vase. The rest of the room seems to be pretty bare. A staircase is located on the other side of the lobby from the entrance, and at its left is a door. Lighting the room, which Lucy Heartfilia described as "beautiful", is a simple wooden chandelier.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 17 Bathroom Whilst each Fairy Hills' room comes with its own private bathroom, the dormitory has an open bath area nonetheless, where the girls can enjoy bathing with fellow tenants. Such room is shown to be majestic, with horizontal panels decorated by intricate motifs topping the various, rectangular mirrors lined up the walls of the section to the entrance's right, each possessing a basin and a matching, small decorative seat.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Pages 26-27 Such section has a tiled roof and bears a large, square-shaped and intricately decorated pillar on its left edge, holding up the ceiling. The room's left part is completely occupied by a very large, rectangular pool, full of water and of an incredible amount of lather, obscuring the former from sight. Such part is thought to bear resemblance to the outside world, as shown from its walls, on which a light sky adorned here and there by clouds is painted, and from a large, ornamental rocky formation occupying the pool's right part.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 18 Resource Room The dormitory's basement houses a resource room, which, despite not being as good as Fairy Tail's main one, is quite large and houses every current and previous tenant's record of work. Such room is highly decorative, with the ceiling protruding on the walls below in arched section, creating vaults, and the arched staircase leading down to the resource room being flanked by a balustrade which as a protruding, semicircular section, somehow reminiscent of a church's pulpit. Another staircase is visible on the other side of the room, leading down from a mezzanine held up by beams. The walls' upper part seems to be covered in lamps, while pictures are visible on the lower part of the wall flanking the arched staircase. Lined up against most walls are large shelves packed full of books, which can be consulted on the large, decorated table sitting in the center of the room, always covered in books and documents, and flanked by two sofas. A small piece of furniture again housing books is visible nearby. Rooms Every girl in dormitory has her own room with a private bathroom: Levy McGarden's room Levy has a room which is cluttered from wall to wall with large shelves untidily filled with books; more books are visible on the ground, laid in large piles throughout the length of the room, with a little ladder composed of both wood and metal which can be moved around, allowing Levy to reach the books placed on top of the shelves. To the left from the entrance is a desk paired with a stuffed and decorated chair; a similar chair is found to the entrance's right. Lighting the room up is a chandelier hanging from the wooden ceiling; the ceiling itself, to the right from the entrance, has an edge adorned by an intricately decorated, carved part with spiraling ends, topping the rightmost wall. This very same wall houses, high above the floor, some hanging cases secured to it, containing individual books.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 19 Bisca Mulan's room Bisca's room has wooden floor and ceiling, with one of the plain walls topped, near the ceiling, by a wooden, carved decorative structure not unlike that found in Levy's room. There are trees and other outside plants growing in the room, with branchy trunks being alternated with ferns, likely to accommodate the dozens of animals that inhabit her room, which include exotic, intrusive ones like elephants or camels, as well as carnivorous beasts such as tigers, lions and crocodiles, which, however, don't appear to be savage. While animals are normally prohibited in the dormitory, Bisca has been allowed by Erza Scarlet to keep such a large number, which the latter described as tolerable, much to Lucy Heartfilia's dismay. Some of the feed for such animals seems to be found in a container hanging from the lower part of a wall, secured to it by flat metal parts and bolts, and in a bucket lying on the wooden floor, on which hay is also scattered. In a corner, next to a window obscured by double curtains, is hung a large banner in the shape of a capsized pyramid, with a multitude of thin strips hanging down from its lower edges, adorned by a tribal-looking motif; below it, secured to the wall, are various small pictures. A hammock is also present, passing near a trunk. Juvia Lockser's room Juvia's room, according to Lucy Heartfilia, is unexpectedly normal in look. It has wooden ceiling complete with the Hills' signature carved part, topping a wall which has two arched windows one few inches away from the other, both possessing double curtains, and both overlooked by a shelf which has two flowerpots on it. Flanking the wall left from the entrance is a four-poster bed with an intricately decorated headboard and transparent curtains; sitting on the bed is a plushie representing a stylized Gray Fullbuster, in reference to Juvia's obsession with him. On the wall opposite to the bed is a bookshelf bearing several books, which has a plushie hanging from it, and two heart-shaped pillows sitting on the floor not far. Right beside the bookshelf is a desk, housing more books and stationery, paired with a chair with an intricately decorated back, which has a teddy bear leaning against one of its legs. A small, round wooden table is also present, with a sofa sitting nearby.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 21 Erza Scarlet's room Erza has an unusually large room, which is actually five rooms connected together, something which raises her rent to an astonishing monthly amount of 500,000 . Such rooms are connected together by large inner doors without shutters, have their floors covered in massive carpets, and, in addition to Fairy Hills' standard wooden decorations below the ceilings, have intricate motifs adorning the upper part of the walls housing doors, which are themselves decorated, right below their upper arches, by wooden spirals holding the arches up. Each room is lighted by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling in its center, and most of these rooms serve as storage for Erza's extensive collection of armors and weapons that she is unable to fit in the pocket dimension provided by her particular choice of Magic, Requip: armors and outfits are lined up near the walls, fit on mannequins sustained by wooden poles with metal bases, and the walls themselves are adorned by a variety of weapons secured to them. A large table with a chair is visible in the middle of one of the rooms.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Pages 22-23 Laki Olietta's room Laki's room possesses a wooden ceiling and dark walls which have wooden lower parts. Such place is packed full of both wooden sculptures, which Laki creates through the use of her Wood-Make Magic, and of restraining and torturing devices: a large, square-shaped cage is shown hanging from the ceiling, alongside a number of hooks and shackles, and leaning against a wall are what looks like a pillory and a simple iron maiden. Similar, though smaller objects are visible in wooden crates scattered throughout the room. Laki refers to such stuff as "Art".Fairy Tail Anime Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills Evergreen's room Evergreen's room has pinkish-colored walls and is filled with a variety of objects: sitting on pedestals are stone statues that she created, mostly representing muscular, naked men in various poses, reminiscent of those found in ancient Greek sculpture; flowers and plants of different types are also visible, placed in pots hanging from the ceiling, with large lianas describing downward arches near the walls, which are here and there adorned by pale pictures, somewhat reminiscent of lithographs, whose unclear motifs seem also mildly reminiscent of those found in ancient Greek art. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Residence